In recent history, Ethernet communication has primarily been implemented over twisted-pair cabling along with the use of modular connectors to enable appropriate connectivity. To allow for proper interoperability between products produced by different manufacturers, standards like the CAT6, CAT6A, IEC-60603-7:2010, and ANSI/TIA-568-C.2 set out various electrical and physical parameters. Components which comply with these standards are known to work within some predetermined limits, allowing users to build networks out of non-proprietary parts.
While standardized products occupy a large market share, there is still a need for more proprietary designs which may comply with only some standards but not with others. This is the case because some physical limitations placed on hardware by way of existing standards make it difficult to design connectivity components that can operate at relatively high bandwidths. For example, crosstalk produced in an RJ45 plug is typically separated from any crosstalk cancellation circuitry in an RJ45 jack by some distance. At lower operating frequencies (e.g., 100 MHz) this distance may not be much of a concern. However, as the operating frequencies increase to 500 MHz and above, the inherent distance between the crosstalk circuitry and the cancellation circuitry causes a phase shift to occur, hindering effective cancellation of crosstalk and ultimately leading to a degradation in the communication signal.
Non-standardized designs may reduce these concerns as they provide more design freedom. However, due to the overwhelming presence of the currently standardized connectivity components, it is still desirable to have cables and connectors which are backwards compatible with the infrastructure that is currently in place. As such, there is a need for connector designs that provide backward compatibility to some currently established standards while at the same time allowing improved performance if and when they are implemented in a non-standardized way.